


Передумал

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Оби-Ван возражает Йоде. Взгляд на смерть Падме "с определенной точки зрения".написано на Фандомную Битву-2015





	Передумал

«Я не могу», — говорил он Йоде. Я не смогу его убить, не просите меня об этом.  
Я не могу.  
Но то, что Оби-Ван сделал, в конечном счете оказалось даже хуже. Он не убил Анакина — оставил его умирать, и это была медленная и ужасная смерть.  
Теперь умирала Падме, и Оби-Ван снова не мог ничего поделать — ни спасти, ни добить.  
Йода убедил его в том, что смерть Падме необходима. Йода умел убеждать. Йода объяснял, что после смерти мужа Падме наверняка встанет на сторону Палпатина. Говорил, что дети Анакина не должны достаться ситху. Ее смерть — против жизни ее детей и жизни целой галактики.  
Оби-Ван соглашался с каждым доводом. Но так и не нашел в себе сил помочь Йоде.  
Тот убивал Падме медленно, будто и сам не решался пройти этим путем до конца. Суетились меддроиды, Бейл Органа застыл изваянием самому себе.

По всей галактике убивали джедаев. На пылающей огнем планете недавно тоже умер один — правда, уже не джедай.  
Еще недавно Оби-Вану казалось: как же низко нужно пасть, чтобы убивать детей. И вот теперь они сами убивали мать, чтобы детей ее проще было использовать. О, детей они никогда бы не убили. Таких маленьких – нет.  
Ведь дети — такой удобный ресурс. Из них можно слепить все, что угодно.

Из самого Анакина слепить джедая не удалось.

Оби-Ван сидел, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Последнее «ненавижу» ныне покойного ученика до сих пор звучало в его ушах. Что, если Анакин никогда и не был обманут, что, если он встал на сторону Палпатина осознанно?  
Стал бы ты убивать маленьких ситхов, уже умеющих держать световой меч в руках? Да. Ведь они были бы уже безнадежно отравлены чуждой идеологией. Змей убивают вместе со змеенышами.  
Неужели Анакин видел то же самое? Видел в Храме – змеиное логово?

О, Сила Великая, что же мы творим?!

— Хватит! – Оби-Ван вскочил, стиснув кулаки. — Магистр Йода, хватит! Темная Сторона — в вас, во мне, разве вы этого не чувствуете? Мы не можем пасть так низко. Мы остались последними джедаями, если мы падем, галактика поистине погрузится во тьму. Остановитесь!

И сердце Падме вновь забилось.

Йода смотрел печальными глазами.  
— Пожалеем мы, Оби-Ван, страшно пожалеем о сегодняшней слабости.  
Оби-Ван упрямо качал головой:  
— О сегодняшней жестокости мы бы пожалели стократ. Или галактика пожалела бы за нас, ведь ступив во тьму, назад уже не возвращаются.


End file.
